


Komachi Hime

by Suzuka



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Non-reciprocal romance, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Chikage Kazama croyait détester les humains, et pourtant une humaine va changer sa vie...





	Komachi Hime

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic écrite en 2013
> 
> Cet OS a été écrit l'occasion jeu sur un blog, jeu où nous était attribués par tirage au sort : une scène, une ambiance, une image et un personnage de l'un des participants. C'est donc une fanfic à OC, bien que l'histoire se concentre surtout sur un personnage de la série Hakuouki. Voici quel avait été mon tirage :
> 
> Scène : Flash-back  
> Ambiance : Nuit étoilée  
> Personnage et sa description : Nataneko  
> ◘ Physique : Fine et pas très grande, elle a une peau assez blanche. Elle n'est pas japonaise, elle a les cheveux châtains en boucles anglaises, ses yeux sont émeraudes.  
> ◘ Mental : Nataneko est dure a cerner, assez lunatique et enfantine. Elle boude facilement, mais rigole de suite après. Elle sait utiliser les arguments qu'il faut, surtout si c'est pour connaître un élément clé dans une affaire. Elle montre toujours un sourire mais ce n'est qu'une façade, il faut bien la connaître pour savoir quand elle ne va pas bien. Elle essaye de ne pas s'attacher aux gens mais quand c'est le cas, elle devient protectrice et attentionnée. Assez timide quand elle est prise au dépourvu, elle ne parlera de ses problèmes qu'aux personnes en qui elle a entièrement confiance.  
> ◘ Aime : les chats, Sanosuke et Sôji. L'ananas et les pommes d'amour. Tout ce qui est sucré !  
> ◘ N'aime pas : Quand on fait comme si elle n'existait pas, les chiens.
> 
>  
> 
> Etant donné mon tirage au sort, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un OS qui serait une annexe à la fanfic "Jiyuu" de Nataneko. Si vous connaissez cette fic, vous n'aurez donc aucun problème de compréhension. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, laissez-moi vous faire un résumé rapide du contexte de la fic :
> 
> Au sein du clan Satsuma, Nataneko (qui se nomme Harumi dans le fic), 17 ans, est la fille du chef du clan Satsuma, née d'un japonais et d'une occidentale. Malgré sa situation confortable, Nataneko étouffe dans cet environnement entre une mère froide et autoritaire, un père très occupé par ses responsabilités et une vie recluse dans sa demeure. Elle est également la fiancée de Chikage Kazama qu'elle connaît depuis l'enfance. Ce dernier passe son temps à la taquiner et la sermonner du fait de son comportement des fois très puéril et fouineur, il n'en reste pas moins que malgré leur querelles en publics, ils s'apprécient plutôt bien... Enfin ça dépend des jours. Au fond, ils n'ont pas très envie de se marier ensemble...  
> Du fait de son statut, Nataneko sort très peu de le demeure du clan Satsuma, toujours surveillée par le consciencieux Ruyku, son garde du corps, un oni aux origines mystérieuses, en perpétuel rivalité avec Kazama. Les rares sorties de la demoiselle (autorisées ou non) lui ont permis un jour, alors qu'elle était encore enfant, de croiser la route de Sôji Okita. Le souvenir de ce garçon qu'elle revoit plus tard en tant qu'homme va éclairer la vie de la jeune fille jusque là très fade depuis le décès de sa grand-mère.
> 
> Voilà le contexte en gros de cette fic. Le mieux est encore de la lire, je la recommande vraiment. Pour la lire, c'est sur le blog de Nataneko par [url]http://bloody-neko.skyrock.com/3094941707-Jiyuu.html[/url]. Les chapitres sont assez courts et bien écrits, on se laisse vite emporté par l'histoire de Nataneko.
> 
> Dans cet OS, d'autres noms inconnus d'Hakuouki feront leur apparition. Il s'agit de d'autres personnages du jeu de Niddy et de personnes visitant souvent mon blog mais qui sont juste cités dans cet OS (ils n'ont pas d'incidences). Je n'oublierai d'en faire une mini description en fin de chapitre, surtout qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que les personnages de la série Hakuouki.
> 
> Bonne Lecture

L’heure du rat sonnait. Je mis un pied sur l’engawa et offris mon visage à la lune couleur argentée qui éclairait le paysage autour de moi. Le ciel de nuit se sublimait de milliers d’étoiles plus ou moins brillantes, et l’atmosphère laissa planer une brise fraîche sur la demeure du clan Satsuma. La température extérieure devait avoisiner les vingt degrés, l’air était doux et inspirait les grillons dans leur concert nocturne. C’était le temps et l’ambiance idéale pour une bonne pipe de tabac. Sans doute le moment que je préférais, où mon corps entier se relaxait après une énième journée éprouvante passée aux côtés des humains, qui plus est actuellement sous la chaleur accablante du soleil d’été.

Moi, Chikage Kazama, héritier d’une puissante famille d’oni, je découvrais chaque jour les désagréments de cette sous race à force de vivre auprès d’eux. Leur poussière empiétait dans mon espace et venait souiller mon être quasi-divin. Leurs parasites se faisaient une joie de venir goûter à un corps meilleur que le leur, et me voilà maintenant en train de me gratter à cause de ces petites bosses apparues sur ma magnifique peau de lait. Des piqûres de moustique m’a-t-on dit…

Ce que je pouvait haïr cette fourmilière où grouillaient ces insectes sans charme et sans honneur. Ces humains qui infestaient ma vue et mes narines. Leur odeur me répugnait, ils m’exécraient, encore plus du temps où mon père me les contait, ce dernier n’y allant déjà pas de main morte sur les insultes à leur égard.   
Chaque jour passé en contact avec eux en ajoutait à mon écoeurement. Je ne pouvais que témoigner de la laideur de leur être autant que de l’insalubrité leur espace de vie. Des fleurs mal arrosées et qui commençaient à faner brouillaient mon champ de vision. Des restes d’odeur de transpiration pullulant dans l’air saccageaient mon nez. L’engawa crotté par leurs pieds sales risquait de souiller mon splendide kimono fait de tissus de haute qualité, tissé par les mains habiles d’une gracieuse demoiselle de ma condition : Katsu Nishimura.   
Pas question que je m’abaisse à m’asseoir sur cet espace indigne de ma personne. Je marchai alors le long des allées en quête d’un morceau d’engawa susceptible d’accueillir mon noble postérieur et où je pourrais fumer l’esprit serein avant d’aller me coucher et d’engager une nouvelle nuit de sommeil sans rêve. Car oui, mon esprit supérieur était hanté par la présence d’une fleur dans ces taudis… Et cette plante apparut là, devant mes yeux, endormie à même le sol, roulée en boule sur l’engawa devant sa chambre, vêtue d’un simple kimono de nuit :

« Pff, que fait cette enquiquineuse ici, maugréai-je avant d’aller m’asseoir à ses côtés sans prendre le risque de la réveiller. Tu vas attraper froid si tu dors dehors, idiote. »

De cet endroit, les arbres espacés donnaient une bonne vue sur le ciel et les milliers d’étoiles qui l’ornait ce soir-là. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet infini avant de dire tout bas :

« Ta chambre est situé au premier rang d’un beau spectacle. Etait-ce ces étoiles que tu regardais avant de te laisser aller au sommeil ? Les humains ne sont vraiment pas résistants. » ricanai-je tout en allumant ma pipe.

Sa respiration lente et régulière me laissait supposer qu’elle vagabondait dans le monde des songes. Son visage était détendu et apaisé, elle m’apparaissait sous un angle que je ne lui connaissais pas dans ses phases d’éveil. 

Nataneko Satsuma était tout le contraire du calme et du pragmatisme.

Têtue, puérile, boudeuse, trompeuse, elle réunissait à elle seule les défauts qui me répugnaient le plus chez ces femelles au sang impur. Combien de fois son impudence m’avait donné envie de la gifler. Combien de fois son regard de chat sauvage m’avait toisé au point que j’aurai volontiers crevé ses grands yeux verts. Combien d’ordre et de poison m’avait-elle crachés à la figure comme si elle me prenait pour son page, voire son jouet ? Si elle n’avait pas été la fille du chef du clan, sans doute l’aurais-je égorgé après avoir abusé sournoisement d’elle, m’extasiant de ses cris de peur et de douleur.

Pendant des années, j’ai dû côtoyer quotidiennement ses sautes d’humeur incompréhensibles et ses caprices de fille gâtée. J’ai dû prendre des mesures pour éviter que n’arrivent à ses oreilles des informations qu’elle n’avait pas besoin de connaître. Malgré toutes mes menaces, rien n’avait réussi à ébranler sa grande curiosité et sa sale habitude de fourrer son nez partout, de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Elle n’avait pas froid aux yeux, la petite, elle connaissait ma force et pourtant elle ne reculait pas même lorsque j’avais ma lame en main. Je pointerai le bout de mon arme sous sa gorge qu’elle ne bougerait pas d’un poil, me disant avec assurance :

« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire du mal »

Et elle avait raison, mais pas pour les même motifs qu’elle pensait. Ce qui au départ était une simple dette s’était, depuis un an environ, transformé en une véritable passion. Si ma famille et mon peuple le savaient, ils en crèveraient de honte. Moi, fou d’amour d’une petite humaine brailleuse, qui passait son temps à aboyer sans mordre, tel un petit chien. Mais ne disait-on pas que les petits cabots s’avéraient être les plus hargneux. Il n’y avait qu’à voir ces toutous du bakufu, ces faux guerriers du Shinsengumi.

J’inspirai une bonne bouffée de tabac qui emplit mes poumons de nicotine et me procura une sensation de bien-être. Quelle délicieuse odeur, mais rien n’arrivait à me faire oublier le somptueux parfum de la demoiselle endormie à mes côtés. L’envie de nicher mon nez dans sa poitrine et d’humer son effluve fruité m’obnubilait tellement que j’en convulsais de plaisir appréhendé. Comment une petite gamine humaine et hautaine pouvait me faire cet effet ? Comment une simple fillette pouvait tempérer ainsi mes impulsions et calmer mon sang bouillant d’oni ? Comment cette plante pouvait m’obnubiler à ce point ?

Comment ces quelques minutes avaient-elles pu à ce point changer ma vie ?  
Car ce jour survenu l’an passé, je m’en souvenais comme si c’était un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. 

Comment oublier cette déesse apparue au crépuscule de ce jour d’été ?

\\******/

C’était un autre chaude journée, nous étions dans une période de grande canicule et je ne pensais qu’à une chose : me baigner dans la rivière pour me rafraîchir un peu et pour me changer les idées. Je venais de passer une journée plutôt désagréable en compagnie de ces chiens d’humains, j’avais besoin d’être seul pour fumer et ne penser à rien, attendre que la nuit tombe et regarder les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel nocturne. J’attendais chaque jour avec impatience ce moment où je pouvais enfin me libérer de cette sous-race qui me répugnait mais chez qui j’avais une dette malgré tout

Vie de merde

J’avais repéré un rivage digne d’accueillir ma personne. La rivière aurait bien pu se mettre à contre-courant tellement c’était un honneur pour elle que de se voir pénétrée par mon corps sublime. 

Le bruit de l’eau sonnait doux à mes oreilles, l’herbe jaunie m’apporta un duvet chaud. Même s’il se trouvait dans le domaine des humains, j’aimais cet endroit où la quiétude apaisait mes tensions et calmait mes envies de meurtres. Combien de fois avais-je ressenti le besoin de brûler cette résidence où grouillaient des cafards. Qu’est-ce que m’en empêchait au juste ?  
J’ai sortis ma pipe de la manche de mon kimono et la portait à ma bouche, suçotant mon propre goût qui s’était, au fil des jours, gravé sur le bec de cet objet offert par mon père le jour de mes vingt ans.

Une, deux, trois secondes… cela ne faisait même pas une minute que j’étais arrivé que mon repos fût troublé par un grand bruit d’eau. De dans la rivière apparue une silhouette féminine de toute beauté, à un point tel que je ne put trouver d’adjectif pour la qualifier.

Splendide ? Merveilleuse ? Eblouissante ? Féerique ? Sublime ?

C’était plus que tout ça, elle était tout simplement divine. Je ne me posais pas de question quant à sa présence et sa soudaine apparition. Jamais aucune créature sur cette terre ne m’avait fasciné de la sorte en un seul regard. Mes yeux écarlates fixaient ce corps aux courbes magnifiques, exactement comme je les aimais. Petite, elle dépassait la taille d’un enfant sans pour autant se donner l’impression que nous avons affaire à une adulte. On devinait qu’elle devait soutenir ce corps par des petits pieds proportionnés à sa grandeur, pour le moment encore cachés par l’eau, comme c’était regrettable. Mais fort heureusement, sa chevelure quelque peu ondulée finissait sa course au milieu de son dos, laissant la place à une magnifique chute de rein et une paire de petites fesses ronde et blanche.  
Je tendis ma main. A ma distance, j’avais l’impression de pouvoir toucher cette peau laiteuse que je devinais aussi douce que la soie des kimonos onéreux des femmes de mon clan.

Je sursautai, réalisant que je pouvais à tout moment me faire remarquer. Allait-elle s’enfuir ou se cacher si jamais elle me voyait ? Je n’osais même pas cligner des yeux par crainte qu’elle ne disparaisse, que je réalise qu’elle n’est qu’une illusion où un rêve.

Qui était-elle ?

Je reculai discrètement, sans détacher mon regard, de manière à me poster derrière les buissons et continuer à scruter chaque détail de son corps avec précision. Bien malgré moi, je sentis mon sous-vêtement me serrer, cette simple vue de dos m’ayant fait bander. Pour en rajouter davantage à mon état fébrile, elle pivota légèrement, révélant un profil envoûtant. Je pus apercevoir l’un de ses seins, relevé et petit. Son tour de poitrine ne devait pas dépasser les quatre-vingt centimètres, et son ventre était aussi plat que celui d’une courtisane.   
Son corps exquis devait en faire jouir plus d’un, et moi le premier je ne pus m’empêcher de poser une main sur mes parties génitales en pleine érection. Je ne tins plus et passa ma main dans mon sous-vêtement, empoignant mon membre durci par cette vision. Je la fixais tout en me branlant, mon autre main bâillonnant ma bouche pour m’empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Je crus exploser, je ressentais déjà l’envie de me vider alors que je venais juste de commencer. Quel pouvoir extraordinaire elle possédait pour me mettre dans pareil état.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Mon postérieur sur le sol, j’accélérai les mouvements sur mon membre, utilisant mes deux mains contrairement à d’habitude, mordant dans mon haori pour retenir mes soupirs. Je fixai avec intensité ce corps menu qui enfin se tourna complètement dans ma direction. Le soleil éblouissant m’empêchait de bien distinguer son visage, mais la vue de ces deux petites prunes, parfaites pour combler mes mains ou ma bouche, suffit à extraire ma jouissance, sans parler de ce petit triangle entre ses jambes. Quelqu’un avait-il déjà souillé cette terre sacrée de ses yeux voire de ses mains ? Je devinais la douce chaleur qui devait régner à l’intérieur de ces cuisses. Je mis mes doigts dans ma bouche comme pour me donner l’impression de la pénétrer, écarter les pans de sa petite pèche et lécher son clitoris tout en l’entendant gémir de plaisir. Je lui devinais une petite voix aigue, des premiers soupirs timides suivis de plaintes voire de cris sans discontinuité, des paroles me suppliant de continuer. Je l’idéalisais sans doute, m’imaginant une étreinte magique et profonde, mais comment espérer autrement lorsqu’une telle femme se présentait devant soi. Elle était belle, c’était une déesse, une reine oni, tout simplement parfaite.

Je la voulais, qui qu’elle soit, je me jurai que je la posséderai

Mon cœur battait à toute allure tandis qu’elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du rivage. Malgré le risque de me faire repérer, je ne pouvais pas partir. Plus de cinq mètres, quatre, trois… Enfin elle sortait de l’eau, ses pieds se révélaient aussi petits comme je les avais imaginés. Malgré ma fierté, je m’y jetterai bien, à ses pieds, pour les baiser et lui dire qu’elle est la plus merveilleuse entité sur cette terre et que je rêvais de goûter à sa chair. Rien que de l’imaginer, voilà que je me remettais à bander, sa simple vue m’envoûtait, faisait naître en moi des fantasmes farfelues et osées. Moi qui, jusqu’à ce jour, m’étais juste contenté de mouiller mon sexe pour mon propre plaisir, sans même penser à ma partenaire de nuit dont je ne retenais jamais le nom. Mais avec elle, j’avais envie de jouer, de la faire jouir, d’explorer chaque recoin de son derme nacré et de partir à la conquête de ses points sensibles. Je voulais être le seul à la connaître, à la voir nue, j’étais déjà jaloux alors que je ne la connaissais même pas.

Avec une de mes mains, je cherchai à tâtons quelques feuillages pour m’essuyer le bout de ma verge qui baignait dans ma propre jouissance. Mon premier orgasme de plaisir visuel, quelle sensation à la fois agréable et frustrante, j’en voulais encore.  
Plongeant ma main dans un buisson près de moi, j’en ressortis un morceau de tissus apparemment de bonne qualité, roulé en boule dans le feuillage. Serait-ce son kimono ? Jaune avec des motifs d’Higanbana¹, il me semblait l’avoir déjà vu quelque part. Un habit de marque pour une femme de haut prestige tel qu’elle. Elle devait sans doute appartenir à un puissant clan.   
Je pris l’habit contre mon visage et en humait l’odeur. Un mélange de sucre et de savon, encore une impression de déjà vu, bien que je n’ai pas le souvenir d’avoir un jour rencontré pareille nymphe, cela m’aurait marqué.

Elle s’approchait encore de moi, la tête baissée afin de mener avec efficacité ses pieds dans ses getas laissés là, au bord du rivage. L’ombre des arbres me permit de la détailler dans toute sa splendeur, sans reflet, elle était encore plus magnifique de près. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, chaque souffle soulevait sa poitrine appétissante. Et enfin son visage, oui, un visage reflétant l’innocence, la candeur, et d’un vert brillant tel une pierre précieuse. Ce visage… Je connais ce visage ! Je l’avais déjà vu, oui, mais jamais comme cela. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle…

Nataneko Satsuma

Impossible, que faisait-elle seule ici sans son collant chaperon ? Et puis mince, je n’aurais jamais assemblé la belle nymphe que je voyais à ce nom, à cette personne, cette petite peste qui prenait un malin plaisir à me provoquer et attiser ma colère. La petite rebelle qui défiait toujours l’autorité de ses parents, l’enfant… Non, elle n’était plus une enfant, je l’avais connue lorsqu’elle avait neuf ans, je ne l’avais jamais vu autrement qu’un boulet, une gamine, une créature à ignorer. Je n’avais pas fait attention qu’elle était devenue une femme, même plus qu’une simple femme…

S’était-elle transformée en une Hone-onna² ?

Je ne pouvais croire qu’elle n’était qu’une humaine. Je sentis son pouvoir s’immiscer en moi comme si elle m’insufflait son énergie vitale. Et puis quelle corpulence sublime, quel grâce, délicatesse, chacun de ses mouvements m’excitait, et me voilà encore en érection alors qu’elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que se présenter nue devant moi. 

A présent chaussée, la jeune fille s’approcha de ma cachette, probablement pour y récupérer son kimono. Je me téléportai plus loin derrière un arbre où je pouvais encore l’observer. Pas question de me faire remarquer. Si elle me voyait, elle crierait, s’enfuirait, irait me dénoncer de voyeurisme et de perversité à son père, ordonnerait à son chaperon de m’éliminer. Même si je pensais largement pouvoir vaincre ce vaurien, la maître Satsuma pourrait très bien annuler nos fiançailles et me mettre à la porte du clan Satsuma. Je haïssais cette demeure, cette dette, et il a fallu de quelques minutes pour revoir mon jugement. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais être séparé d’elle, quitte à passer ma vie entière au service des humains.

Jusqu’à ce jour, j’avais vécu dans la certitude que je prendrai la tête de mon clan et que j’épouserai une oni dotée d’un sang fort. Ces fiançailles, c’était là juste un moyen de prouver ma loyauté, mais je n’avais nullement l’intention de me lier à une humaine. Mais à présent, je la voulais, mon seul désir, mon nouveau but était d’arriver à calmer mes pulsions sexuelles en la pénétrant, en faisant d’elle la seule femme que j’aimerai, en faisait de moi le seul homme qui s’unirait avec elle dans une étreinte passionnée. Je ne pourrais mourir avant qu’elle ne m’est accordé cet honneur… je ricanais, j’étais tombé bien bas, ou plutôt…

J’étais tombé amoureux. 

Elle avança, toujours nue et humide, des gouttes d’eau coulant de ses cheveux le long de ses cuisses et de son ventre. Je me délectais de ce spectacle jusqu’à ce qu’il fut complètement brisé au moment où elle enfila son kimono couleur soleil. Le rêve était fini, il n’y avait plus que cette gamine espiègle de seize ans qui cachait un corps exquis sous son habit :

« Nataneko-sama ? »

Cette voix. Dieu que je haïssais cette voix. Je me mis une main devant la bouche pour m’empêcher de grogner. Dire qu’à quelques minutes près, ce prétentieux aurait aussi pu me voir :

« Ryuku ? sursauta la demoiselle.  
\- Nataneko-sama, vous ne devez pas venir seule ici.  
\- J’avais très chaud, et je m’ennuyais. Cette berge fait partie de la demeure, je n’ai pas désobéis.  
\- Si votre mère vous voyait vous baigner ainsi, elle est serait fort contrariée.  
\- Mère n’approuve rien de ce que je fais de toute façon, même quand je m’efforce à me cultiver en lisant ces livres compliqués. »

Elle marquait un point. Du plus loin que je m’en souvienne, Dame Satsuma avait toujours été une femme dure, autoritaire, tout l’inverse de sa fille légère et joueuse, tant et si bien qu’en cet instant, je commençais à douter de leur lien de sang :

« Allons-y Nataneko-sama, incita l’homme à la tresse tout en posant de façon tout à fait naturelle sa main sur le bas du dos de la jeune fille.  
\- Espèce de… Ne la touche pas, sale… »

Je me mordis la langue pour contenir ma rage. Je n’avais qu’une envie, sauter à son cou et en finir un bonne fois pour toute avec lui. Comment osait-il toucher ma belle fiancée avec ses mains sales et parler avec elle comme s’ils étaient amis ou amants. C’était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, il souillait la beauté et la pureté de Nataneko. A l’heure actuelle, j’aurai volontiers brûler Kyoto en entier pour me la garder. Tuer toute sa famille, ses proches et ses amis de façon sournoise pour me l’approprier, n’être plus que le seul dans sa vie. Je l’aurai enfermé dans une chambre de ma demeure, les pieds attachés pour qu’elle ne m’échappe pas. Puis je l’aurai tant cajolé qu’elle aurait fini par me pardonner et accepter de fonder une vie avec moi.

Pour elle, j’étais prêt à salir mon honneur d’oni, à ramper devant elle si elle me le demandait.  
J’étais prêt à tout tellement je l’aimais.

Dès qu’ils furent hors de ma vue, j’enlevai mon kimono pour me jeter dans l’eau, espérant que sa fraîcheur calme mes pulsions sexuelles et mes palpitations. Je me laissais couler, appréciant le calme, touchant le fond, me roulant dedans avec la maigre satisfaction que ma belle avait posé ses petits petons à cet endroit. J’empoignais mon sexe, me branlait sous l’eau tout en hurlant son nom. Mon cri se transforma en de grosses bulles qui remontèrent jusqu’à la surface puis se moururent dans l’air. J’ouvris mes yeux rouges, regardant la lumière au dessus de l’eau, belle, mais pas autant qu’elle. J’eus l’impression de la voir se pencher au dessus de la rivière et me sourire avant de faire glisser son kimono le long de ses épaules et y dévoiler ses deux belles prunes. Je tendis mes mains pour les attraper mais mes doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. 

Elle n’était pas là, le rêve était fini

Lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité, j’étais allongé au bord de la rivière. Les étoiles ornaient le ciel nocturne, l’air était devenu plus frais, la tension entre mes jambes s’était estompée. Avais-je rêvé ? La nymphe au bord de cette rivière n’avait-elle été qu’une illusion, une matérialisation de mes fantasmes ? Sûr que non, car mes sentiments, eux, étaient bien réels. 

Durant cette année, mon corps m’a trahi chaque fois que je croisais la jeune fille. Dès qu’elle entrait dans mon champ de vision, l’image de cette femme aux courbes parfaites se superposait à elle et mes sens s’emballaient. Combien de fois dus-je prendre sur moi pour me retenir de me jeter sur elle et l’allonger par terre avant de la déshabiller afin de replonger dans ce monde illusoire où nous n’étions qu’elle et moi.  
Ses brillants yeux verts m’hantaient jusque dans mes rêves. J’avais l’impression d’être attaché par sa chevelure ondulante, d’être touché par ses mains étonnement habiles. Mes nuits se terminaient toujours dans la sueur et le sperme. Chaque jour, de nouveaux fantasmes naissaient dans mon esprit où elle restait ma seule et unique partenaire. 

Pourtant, nos relations au cours de cette année ne s’étaient pas améliorées, bien au contraire, même si je reconnais que je n’y mets pas vraiment du mien. Au fond de moi, je n’arrivais pas à concevoir le fait que je sois tombé amoureuse d’une humaine, une vraie petite pisseuse qui plus est. En plus d’avoir l’allure d’une gamine, elle avait ce côté rebelle qui, je le savais, ne concorderait pas avec mon tempérament autoritaire. Je restais un homme et un oni fier qui se devait de diriger sa femelle… Mais pourtant, chaque fois que j’entendais « Nataneko-sama est encore sortie », je ne pouvais m’empêcher de jouir à l’idée qu’elle avait sans doute le pouvoir de me piétiner, de me réduire en esclave. Elle avait déjà pris possession de mon cœur, maintenant je voulais qu’elle torture mon corps. Des penchants sado-masochiste prenaient place dans mon esprit de plus en plus pervers, des idées sales que j’usais avec ce visage blanc et innocent. Qu’étais-je devenu ? 

Elle m’avait ensorcelée

N’en pouvant plus de vivre dans le doute et avec cette tension permanente, en début d’année, je suis allé jusqu’à demander au chef du clan Satsuma d’organiser nos noces pour l’été :

« Kazama-san, je vous remercie d’avoir bien pris soin de ma fille durant ces huit dernières années. Nataneko n’est pas toujours facile, et ses réactions trahissent parfois son âge.  
\- Nataneko est une fille… Non plutôt une femme honnête et droite. Elle ne faillit jamais à son honneur en tant qu’héritière du puissant clan Satsuma, elle sait retenir ses émotions, sait analyser les personnes et juger à qui accorder sa confiance. Ses réactions, comme vous dîtes, ne sont là qu’un moyen de se défendre face à cette énorme pression qui pèse sur ses épaules. Satsuma-sama, vous pouvez être fier de votre fille, et je me fais une joie qu’elle soit ma fiancée. Elle a dix-sept ans maintenant, elle est en âge de se marier. Je suis prêt à la prendre pour épouse et la choyer, vous pouvez compter sur moi, Satsuma-sama. »

Jusqu’à ce jour, j’avais toujours fait en sorte d’éviter cette conversation avec mon futur beau-père. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il explose de joie, qu’il m’appelle déjà « fils ». Je l’aurai même laissé me faire une accolade sur mon épaule, mais son visage n’exprima aucune satisfaction. Bien au contraire, il semblait hésiter. Je me raidis, soudainement inquiet quant à l’avenir que je m’étais imaginé. Avait-il l’intention de revenir sur notre accord ? Nataneko avait-elle émis le souhait de ne pas devenir mon épouse ?  
Ce qu’il m’annonça me laissa sans voix :

« Il semblerait que Chizuru Yukimura soit en vie. »

Chizuru Yukimura ? La femelle Yukimura portée disparue il y douze ans depuis l’anéantissement du clan Yukimura ? Ma première fiancée officielle ? Celle que l’on a déclarée morte faute d’indice sur son éventuelle survie ? Vivante ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifiait ? Je n’y comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi cet homme que je voyais déjà comme mon beau-père m’annonçait-il ça maintenant ?  
Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à cette nouvelle, n’y croyant qu’à moitié, pensant avoir mal entendu, il ajouta :

« Rien ne prouve qu’elle soit morte lors de cet attentat contre le clan Yukimura, puisque nous n’avons pas retrouvé son corps. Certains fidèles du clan, qui étaient de passe dans une taverne, disent avoir entendu un jeune homme demander s’ils connaissaient Kôdo Yukimura. Il était petit et mince, avait un regard efféminé et une voix aiguë. Il est fort possible qu’il s’agissait d’une fille déguisée pour ne pas qu’on l’ennuit. Selon la description faite de cette personne et les quelques renseignements que nous avons sur l’apparence de Chizuru Yukimura, il serait probable que ce soit elle.  
\- Chizuru… Yukimura…  
\- Kazama-san, le clan Satsuma est de mèche avec les oni depuis des générations, et ma fille elle-même semble avoir été mise au courant de votre existence. Je connais l’importance que vous accordez à conserver votre sang et donc, pour votre loyauté et vos services, je suis prêt à rompre vos fiançailles avec ma fille pour que vous puissiez épouser une vrai oni. »

J’écarquillai les yeux, pensant qu’il s’agissait sûrement d’un cauchemar. Le pire des scénarios était en train de se produire. Intérieurement, je voyais ma belle nymphe me tourner le dos et s’éloigner de moi, devenant encore plus inaccessible qu’elle ne l’était déjà.   
Mon cœur manqua un battement. Non, c’était avec Nataneko que je voulais faire ma vie. Je voulais que Nataneko porte mes bébés que nous élèverions dans l’amour. Je voulais tous les jours me relaxer avec ses paroles douces et son corps appétissant :

« Ne nous précipitons pas, Satsuma-sama, nous n’avons encore aucune preuve qu’il s’agisse de Chizuru Yukimura. Où avons-nous vu cette personne pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Dans cette taverne, elle disait avoir voyagé depuis Edo et qu’elle venait juste d’arriver à Kyoto. Par la suite, deux personnes lui ont dit avoir peut-être quelqu’un correspondant à sa description et elle est partie avec eux. Apparemment, ils avaient l’air assez louches, mais n’étant pas certains de leur suppositions, nos hommes n’ont rien fait. Croyez-moi qu’ils ont été punis pour leur manque de responsabilité. Nous autre du clan Satsuma connaissons l’importance d’un rescapé du clan Yukimura et encore plus la valeur d’une oni femelle.  
\- Je vais enquêter de mon côté et retrouver cette personne, affirmais-je en me levant. S’il s’avère qu’elle est bien Chizuru Yukimura, j’annulerai mon engagement envers votre fille. Vous m’en verrez navré, lui dis-je avec assurance comme l’aurait fait n’importe quel oni heureux de se débarrasser d’une tel fardeau.  
\- J’espère que vous arriverez à votre but, Kazama-san. Notre clan a beaucoup de respect pour le votre, même si je reconnais que marier ma fille à vous avait un côté très rassurant pour moi. »

Je le saluai et sortis, droit et digne, un faux sourire satisfait sur le visage. Si depuis l’été passé, ma vie n’avait été que torture et masturbation mentale, je me noyais maintenant dans le mensonge. Chizuru Yukimura ? La bonne blague ! Oni ou pas, j’avais choisi celle qui deviendrait mon épouse et ce n’est certainement pas une fillette revenant de l’au-delà qui allait m’empêcher de faire Nataneko Satsuma mienne. Je l’aimais, je ne voulais personne d’autre qu’elle. 

Je sortis ma pipe et inspira quelques gorgées de tabac avant de penser :

« Je retrouverai cette personne. Si c’est une erreur, peut-être que ma grande bonté consentira à la laisser en vie. S’il s’avère que c’est bel et bien Chizuru Yukimura, je la kidnapperai et la tuerai de mes mains avant de jeter son corps lesté dans la rivière, puis je ferai croire à un suicide. Bien fait pour elle, on ne joue pas avec mes sentiments. Qu’elle retourne là où tout le monde pense qu’elle est. »

Fier de mon idée, j’inspirais une nouvelle bouffée et resserra mon haori. L’hiver avait laissé place à de gros flocons de neige, le froid se faisait chaque jour plus mordant mais j’aimais ce contact gelé. Cela m’aidait à maîtriser ses pulsions :

« Chikage-san »

Surtout lorsque la demoiselle qui obnubilait vos pensées depuis des mois se présentait devant vous d’une façon aussi naturelle :

« J’ai préparé des mochi fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge, dit-elle en posant un plateau.  
\- Le nouvel an est passé depuis plusieurs jours fillette³, répliquai-je d’un ton taquin. Il t’a fallu donc tant de temps pour les faire ?  
\- Vous alors ! Les mochi sont bien sûr un plat typique du nouvel an mais rien n’interdit d’en manger à longueur d’année.  
\- Et tu les as fait pour moi ? Devrais-je me mettre à pleurer de tant de bonté ? Ou bien devrais-je supposer que tu veuilles m’empoisonner ?  
\- La confiance règne, mais vous n’avez pas complètement tord. Je veux un goûteur pour mes mochi.  
\- Goûte-les toi-même ! Je n’ai pas envie de manger le plat d’une humaine.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’être malade si c’est mauvais. Vous qui vous dîtes oni, vous n’êtes jamais malade. Allez-vous me prouver votre résistance ?  
\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander ça à ton chaperon ?  
\- Il est occupé avec ma mère, et souvent ça dure longtemps.   
\- Tu n’es donc pas surveillée ? Tu sais que tu pourrais sortir, dis-je en souriant comme pour la provoquer.  
\- Il fait trop froid, et je suis allée sur la tombe de ma grand-mère et prier au temple accompagnée pour le nouvel an. Je n’ai rien à faire dehors actuellement.  
\- Tu as tord de penser cela, la ville est très animée le premier mois de l’année. Mais bien sûr, toi tu ne pourras jamais voir ça. »

Elle me regarda avec rage, visiblement bien énervée, exactement comme je l’avais souhaité. Je l’avais bien provoquée cette fois, allait-elle me sauter à la gorge ? Faîtes qu’elle me saute dessus pour que je puisse retourner la situation et enfin m’emparer d’elle. Même un court instant, accordez-moi la grâce de la tenir contre moi. J’en mourrai sûrement de bonheur :

« Votre compagnie est décidément de plus en plus désagréable, j’espère vraiment que je n’aurais pas à vous épouser. »

La petite peste, elle venait de mettre en doute mes intentions. Comment osait-elle dire me dire cela après m’avoir transpercé de son regard émeraude. Comment osait-elle dandiner son petit derrière devant moi, à moins que ça ne soit mon esprit qui me joue des tours. Voilà, ça recommençait, mon sexe se mettait en érection et je la revoyais distinctement, nue dans cette rivière. Une vive chaleur envahit mon corps et m’aida à lutter contre la température glaciale de l’air.  
Comme elle était belle, comme je l’aimais :

« Tu m’épouseras, j’en ai décidé ainsi et tu n’as pas ton mot à dire, femelle » dis-je avant de m’emparer de l’un de ses gâteaux. 

Dans le fond, j’étais heureux de goûter à son plat, comme si ces mochi déformés étaient une partie d’elle-même. Si elle avait mis son cœur dans cet ouvrage, alors j’aurai l’impression de le dévorer :

« Degueu » objectais-je avant de l’avaler en entier tout en faisant la grimace.

J’aurai tant préféré goûter à sa peau de mochi*.

\\*****/

Depuis ce jour, mon enquête m’a mené à la conclusion suivante : Chizuru Yukimura est bien en vie et réside actuellement au Shinsengumi. J’ai pu le constater lors du Kinmon no hen** ayant eu lieu au mois de Juillet dernier. Cette milice à la réputation de loup sanguinaire, d’assassins sans foi ni loi, pourquoi ne l’avaient-ils pas tuée directement ? Décidément, on n’est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Ils ne me facilitaient vraiment pas la tâche, surtout que la récupérer s’avérait une mission plutôt ardue puisque Satsuma et Aizu sont actuellement alliés. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des victimes au Shinsengumi, bien que ce ne soit pas l’envie qui me manquait. Cet Hijikata m’énervait au plus haut point avec ses grands discours alors qu’il rampait devant cette femme brune telle une larve. Devais-je considérer que nous avions au moins un point en commun lui et moi ?

La bonne blague !

Et ce Sôji Okita… S’il y avait bien un homme que je haïssais au plus haut point dans ce pays, c’était bien lui. Ce fumier, il avait osé voler le cœur de ma bien-aimée et en plus il la faisait souffrir. Je voyais combien ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu’elle pensait à lui, à quel point elle chérissait les quelques souvenirs qu’ils avaient partagés ensemble. Combien de fois l’ai-je entendu murmurer son nom avec une tendresse méconnue chez elle.  
J’ai également deviné que ses sorties rares et organisées concordaient avec ses heures de patrouille afin qu’elle ait peut-être le bonheur de l’apercevoir et de rêver de lui des heures durant. 

Quelle innocence que de s’extasier devant ces quelques minutes  
Quelle force pour se contenter de toucher la personne qu’on aime uniquement avec les yeux.

Elle et moi avions des sentiments similaires : un amour à sens unique et une déchirante jalousie que nous taisions. Car oui, moi qui l’aimais tant, je savais lire la tristesse sur son visage chaque fois qu’elle voyait ou pensait à cette autre femme, cette guerrière aux très longs cheveux azurs appartenant à la division de cet Okita. Ces deux-là, même s’ils ne le montraient pas directement, on devinait aux regards qu’ils se lançaient que leur relation allait bien plus loin que leur grade respectif au sein de leur hiérarchie :

« Elle est grande, belle, elle a des formes, c’est une vraie femme. Je comprends que Sôji s’intéresse à elle, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. » avait-elle marmonné dans sa chambre il y a peu, la voix gorgée d’émotion comme si elle s’apprêtait à pleurer. Je l’avais entendue de derrière le shôji.

Elle s’était rendue compte que son amour pour le capitaine du Shinsengumi ne serait sans doute jamais partagé. C’était comme si on lui arrachait son cœur, et le mien. La voir dans cet état m’était insupportable. L’enfoiré, il avait osé se montrer proche d’elle pour finir dans les bras de cette combattante aux étranges yeux bleus. Il avait joué avec les sentiments d’une fille pure comme Nataneko. Qu’il reste avec l’autre et sa poitrine exubérante, je préférais de loin la silhouette délicate de l’héritière des Satsuma.  
Je regrettais de ne pas l’avoir éliminé lors de l’affaire Ikedaya, et Chizuru Yukimura avec.

Sôji Okita, Chizuru Yukimura, Toshizô Hijikata, Ryuku… Je les tuerai tous.

J’expirais un nuage de fumée grisâtre, jetant un œil vers le petit corps endormi près de moi. L’air s’était rafraîchit et j’avais jugé utile de la recouvrir de mon haori :

« Si tu tombes malade, tu sera encore plus agaçante. »

Seule le silence me répondit, son sommeil était décidément très profond. Je tournai la tête pour mieux observer son visage de poupée endormi. Ma langue bougea bien malgré moi. J’avais très envie de l’embrasser, ne serait-ce que sur la joue.

Mais non, je ne devais pas

Je ne voulais pas briser le mince fil qui nous liait. Cependant, je ne résistai pas à la tentation de me pencher sur elle, approchant mon visage du sien avant de lui murmurer :

« Ton collant chaperon n’est-il pas là pour te surveiller ? »

Mon souffle chatouillait son oreille, elle gémit légèrement. Ce son d’aisance sembla s’insinuer dans ma bouche et descendre jusqu’à mon cœur, et plus bas encore :

« Nous se sommes que tous les deux sous ce beau ciel étoilé ? »

Ma main vint caresser très légèrement sa joue. Comme je le pensais, elle avait un duvet très doux. Elle plissa les yeux et bougea un peu la tête en réflexe à cette caresse sans pour autant se réveiller. Son corps avait-il cru à un insecte venu s’installer sur sa peau ?  
Cette fois, je posai tendrement ma main à plat sur sa tête et la fit doucement dévaler jusque sur sa nuque. Très délicatement, je passai ma main sous son kimono pour effleurer le haut de son dos. Elle émit un soupir tenu, et sous mes doigts je sentis sa peau frissonner. J’étais en extase, la femme de j’aimais réagissait à mes caresses, et tel un enfant capricieux, j’en voulais toujours plus au risque de la réveiller :

« Je t’aime Nataneko » dis-je tout bas avant d’approcher mes lèvres vers son oreille avec l’intention d’aller titiller son conduit auditif tout en tentant de dévoiler sa chaste épaule cachée par son kimono.

Mais tous les moments de bonheur ont une fin

Je le compris lorsque je sentis la lame d’un katana plantée juste sous ma gorge. Je détournai les yeux vers mon agresseur, devinant déjà son identité. Depuis quand était-il arrivé ? Je ne l’avais même pas entendu approcher, ni même senti sa force tellement j’étais concentré sur ma contemption. Franchement, l’amour dévorait mes sens :

« Eloigne-toi, Chikage Kazama, je ne laisserai pas un monstre tel que toi la salir, dit Ryuku tout en relevant mon buste à l’aide son arme.  
\- C’est à cause de toi que cette petite humaine est malheureuse. Toi, Satsuma-sama, vous la privez de ses ailes et vous l’enfermez dans cette prison de mur. C’est vous les monstres, répliquai-je acerbement. Quand je l’épouserai, elle pourra aller où bon lui semble.  
\- Elle ne sera jamais ta femme. »

Lui aussi savait que Chizuru Yukimura était en vie et il profitait de cette information pour m’éloigner de sa protégée. Je le fusillai du regard, comment avait-il fait pour deviner mes sentiments pour Nataneko ? Aurais-je laissé une faille dans ma carapace de mensonge ? Ce vaurien s’avérait bien plus perspicace que je ne l’aurai pensé, mais il n’égalait pas ma force au combat, loin de là :

« Je vous anéantirai tous pour son bonheur » annonçais-je froidement tout en jetant la cendre de ma pipe par-dessus l’engawa avant de tourner les talons.

Derrière moi j’entendis mon homologue oni prendre la demoiselle dans ses bras, probablement pour la coucher dans son futon. Je l’enviais qu’il puisse la toucher ainsi et la serrer dans ses bras. Qu’il aille au diable !

« Ryuku ? dit la jeune fille d’une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Nataneko-sama, vous devez vous couvrir sinon vous allez être malade.  
\- Cette odeur, dit-elle en serrant contre elle le haori que je lui avais laissée. Du tabac ? Mon mystérieux bienfaiteur serait donc passé. »

Je me raidis avant de me retourner brusquement pour ne voir que l’engawa vide. Ne devrais-je pas récupérer mon haori ? Quoique ce scélérat se chargea bien de le lui retirer.  
Je soupirai, alors elle savait qu’on l’observait. Je pensais pourtant m’être toujours fait discret. Serait-elle plus scrupuleuse qu’elle n’en donnait l’air sous ses airs puérils ? A moins que ça ne soit moi qui faille dans mes performances de voyeurisme ? Peut-être devrais-je redoubler d’attention, ou simplement arrêter avec ce jeu stupide ? En serais-je seulement capable ? L’amour m’avait fait tomber si bas, mais je ne me trouvais pas plus faible pour autant. 

J’avais trouvé une force nouvelle.  
J’avais trouvé une raison de vivre.

\\********/

¹ Higanbana : Ou "Fleur d’équinoxe" est une fleur rouge apparaissant souvent dans les mangas. On dit qu’elle est lié aux esprits et aux défunts. Higanbana est aussi une fête bouddhiste où les tombes sont habituellement nettoyée et entretenue (équivalent de la Toussaint chez nous)

² Hone-onna : Yokai du folklore Japonais se présentant sous la forme d'un très belle femme, il propose de s'offrir aux hommes et pendant ce temps il aspire leur force vitale.

³ Mochi / Nouvel an : Les mochi sont des gâteaux traditionnel du nouvel an

* Peau de mochi : Au Japon l'expression « peau de mochi » désigne une peau douce et ferme mais rebondie. On pourrait l'assimiler à notre expression « peau de bébé », à la différence que « peau de mochi » s'applique uniquement aux femmes et possède une forte connotation sexuelle.

** Kinmon no hen : Evénement historique survenu le 18 juillet 1864, mené par le clan Choshuu qui marchèrent vers la capitale en représailles et qui perdirent largement la bataille par manque d’effectif (3000 hommes pour le clan Choshu contre 20 000 pour le bakufu qui réunissait les clans Aizu et Satsuma) .L’issue de cette journée se soldat par un incendie qui brûla une partie de Kyoto.  
Cet évènement historique est relatée lors de l’épisode 4 de la saison 1 de Hakuouki, c’est à ce moment que Kazama reconnaît Chizuru Yukimura parmi le Shinsengumi.

Autres OC :  
\- Katsu Nishimura : Couturière de Kyoto (et également la couturière officielle du Shinsengumi), elle est une oni hybride du coté de sa mère.  
\- Niddy : Il s’agit de la femme guerrière aux long cheveux bleus appartenant à la division d’Okita, et amante de ce dernier  
\- Suzuka Nitta : La femme brune, amante de Toshizô Hijikata  
Tous ces personnages sont des OC crées par d’autres fan de Hakuouki et dont je me sers pour mes délires sur le blog.


End file.
